geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Episode 0000: "SpongeBob's Victim Next Door"
I never knew SpongeBob was completely in love, and that he would anything to keep his love. I'm Lucina Martinez. I'm a lawyer. I have been a SpongeBob fan since it first aired. But now, I regret it everyday. There was this one episode that everyone was talking about that they tried to find. The episode was called, "SpongeBob's Victim Next Door". It was a lost episode for the First Season. Since I was a SpongeBob fan, I wanted it now. Next door, was my neighbor. She was doing a garage sale, and everyone from my neighborhood was lined up. My neighbor had a daughter. Her daughter's name was Juila. She was 9 years old. As I lined up, and it was my turn to buy something, she was happy to see me. I looked through the stuff that was on sale, and then I finally found it, the lost episode. I picked it up, and when Juila saw it, she grabbed my wrist, and gripped on the DVD cast. Her face looked like she was warning me. She told me not to watch it. I was confused. I tried to ask her, why can't I watch it? She said that something what SpongeBob did was bad, so as I tried talking to her, she'd let go of my hand, and as I paid her, she looked at me like I was done for. That following night, I was on my computer, looking into one of my cilent's case, until my phone began to blow up with a bunch of Twitter and Instagram notifications. As I put my password in, I went on there, and the lost episode was trending. It said that someone found SpongeBob, torturing his love, but I didn't know who was SpongeBob's love. So since I had the lost episode, I quickly put inside my computer. Then as it was trying to get into video, I looked at the cover, and it didn't had the original cover. It had a white covered, with the words, "SpongeBob's Victim Next Door", written on it. As the cartoon started, the theme song was cut from the cartoon. Usually, the Nickelodeon logo would usually come on, and the theme song. I ignored it, and watched it. The cartoon started by the episode name, "SpongeBob's Victim Next Door", like any SpongeBob episode. Then we see SpongeBob's house. Sandy runs to SpongeBob's house, and knocks on the door. As she knocked, the door creaked open. Sandy was a little concerned, until she saw SpongeBob's dead body. His neck was slit, flesh was shown, and SpongeBob's smile was carved out. It was horrifying. I jumped, but I had to keep watching. Sandy was about to call 9-1-1, but before she could, she spotted a videotape, and had a note, saying, "Please watch. If don't, burn in hell." She puts the tape inside, and begins to watch. Static shown for a while, then we see SpongeBob, smiling. He backs up from the camera. He was in Squidward's house, and had Squidward tied up, and gagged to his own bed. Squidward was screaming. He struggled to get himself free. SpongeBob got on top, and started kissing Squidward. Squidward began to cry. SpongeBob takes over his gag. Squidward said, "SpongeBob, let me out of this now! Whoever finds me, is gonna take you to prison, f-forever!!!" SpongeBob grabs a chainsaw, and turns it on. Squidward yelled so loud, I began to feel unsettled, even though I was. SpongeBob giggled while tearing up. SpongeBob said this, "Squidward Tennisballs, or whatever you last name is, you will always be in my heart, and as my boyfriend, I'm doing this for love. I love you, Squidward." SpongeBob began to cry. Then SpongeBob began to saw Squidward in half. The scene was so graphic, Sandy had to look away. Then, we cut to SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob is standing in the middle of his living room. On the side, everybody of his friends, except Sandy, was all decapitated, and was put into jars. SpongeBob said this, "Before I go to the afterlife, I just wanna say that I love you all so, so much. Thank you, friend." SpongeBob grabs the knife and crave out a smile. It reminded me of the Black Dahlia. It was so grotesque. Then, SpongeBob slits his throat, deep. Blood splattered everywhere. It was terrifying. The tape stopped. Sandy cried for a while, and runs to Squidward's house, we see Squidward's dead body, then she called the police, but didn't go through. She ran to the Police Station, and when she entered, all the officers were decapitated. Sandy screamed in agony. She ran to everyone's house, and everyone was decapitated. Everybody in Bikini Bottom was all dead. 4 Weeks Later. Since, everyone in Bikini Bottom was dead, she decided it was best to move back to land. Then episode glitches when a distorted SpongeBob, with the craved-out smile, and the bulged-out eyes, looking dead at me. Then he said, "You're next." Then I see a montage of everyone's dead body, with the dramatic music on. Then the end credits come on. Tell this day, I'm suing Nickelodeon for this. And everyone on is too. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Blood and Gore Category:Scary Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide